Two guys, a girl and Gundam Wing.
by Dragon Firestorm
Summary: Me and my two friends get pulled into Gundam Wing. Rated for language, violence, and CRAZYNESS!!!... ^__^; ....the Gundam Pilots are in for a big surprise...
1. Prologue

*Disclamer* I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing, I just like to torment them.  
Me, Geoff and Jason belong to ourselves....^__^;  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
I don't exactly remember how it happend, but it all started when I went to my friend Jason's house.  
We were in his basement, as usual, and I was calmly watching Gundam Wing...Okay, okay...   
so I was drooling a little, at least I wasn't squealing like a bimbo fangirl. (5 hot guys,   
piloting 5 huge battle machines. If you don't think thats a turn on, you belong in a institution.)  
  
Jason was working in his 'lab'. At least he calls it a lab. It's basically a desk with a   
bunch of chemicals scaterd everywhere. I never know exactly what he does in there, but he   
probubly messes around with plutonium and some other shit that holds no interest to me.  
Oh yeah!...as I was saying, I was watchin' Gundam Wing when Jason starts chanting 'oh shit!'like   
some weird mantra. I had enough cense to tear my eyes away from the TV to look in his   
direction and ask "what the hell do ya mean 'oh shit'?!"  
  
The next thing I knew, there was a huge blast and me n' Jason were sitting at the feet of   
Wing Zero!! We were in the middle of some battle and moble suits were everywhere! My jaw hit   
the ground. I closed my eyes and opened them again, but it was still there.  
Jasons expression matched mine I think, and I would have cracked a joke if I wasn't so damned  
shocked myself. But that was only the begining.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay I know that was short, but it's just a teaser. did you like it? hate it?..  
.Let me know and I might write more....R/R....PLEASE!!!.....*hides behined tree*... 


	2. Chapter one: The crazy pair

Okay!!...The G-Boy's do not belong to me I just like to torment them!!....*Smirk*....Here's Chapter one! I hope you Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one : The crazy pair  
  
"JASON! You get out of that OZ leo right now!!" nikki shouted at her blond haired friend, as he continued to attack the oncoming OZ troops.  
  
"But Nikki," he repied to the redhead giggling. "It's so much fun!!!"  
  
Nikki sighed, they had gotten here 5 minutes ago and Jason was already killing people.  
  
When they had landed in front of Wing Zero Nikki was pretty sure she was dreaming, but a good pinch prouved her wrong. She had also pinched Jason for good measure, but nothing happend, except she got a smack in the head for pinching him.  
  
Wing Zero completely ignored them and kept on attacking. which was for the good, because Nikki didn't feel like getting squashed by a gundam. Jason had taken one look at the battle field of chaos and started laughing insanly. He spotted a nearby leo, climbed up it's leg, knock it's pilot out of the cock-pit, and took over, much to Nikki's dismay.  
  
"JASON!! You're gonna get yourself KILLED!!!" Nikki shouted once again in an attempt to keep her psycotic friend from killing himself, but the only reply she got frome Jason was more giggling.  
  
"THATS IT!" she shouted in frustration to no one in particular and took over the nearest OZ leo. She brought the suit online and rememberd that she didn't have the slightest clue how to pilot it.  
  
Gazing gleefully at all the pretty glowing buttons, Nikki started giggling like a mad woman. She began pressing random buttons and the leo began to lurch forward. Nikki's giggling increased as she figured out how to fire missels. One of said missels destroyed one of the leo's that had been attacking the gundam SandRock, but Nikki paid it no heed as she launched an all out attack on the OZ troops. She looked to her right only to see Jason's leo come up beside her and join in the fight.  
  
"See! I told you it was fun!" He giggled over the comn.  
  
"99 bullet rittled leo's on the wall, 99 bullet rittled leo's!! Take one down SMASH it around, 98 bullet rittled leo's on the wall!!!" Nikki giggled and before they knew it all the troops were destroyed, and they were standing in front of the five gundams.  
  
Nikki pouted. "Playtime over?" she asked Jason. "Yeah..." he replied. equally as sad.  
  
Nikki looked up and saw that the pilots had exited there gundams. Drool formed at the courners of her mouth, she rappidly shook her head and snapped out of it.  
  
"I will not ravish the G-Boys...I will not ravish the G-Boys...I will not ravish the G-  
  
Boys... I will not ravish the G-Boys...I will not ravish the G-Boys..." Nikki muttered under her breath, as she opened the cock-pit and steped outside.  
  
"HELLO!!" she shouted cheerfully and waved at the five gundam pilots. The figure she made out to be Quatre waved back. The blond hair was unmistakable. It was Quatre, so she jumped out of the leo and ran over to them. Nikki smirked, they were even hotter in person.  
  
"Hello there!" said Quatre. "I'm Quatre..."  
  
"Rebarber Winner." Nikki finished for him. "and you're Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, and Trowa Barton." She said pointing to each in turn. Heero's Cobalt eye's narrowed and Nikki found herself with a gun pointed at her forehead. Her smirk got bigger.  
  
"How did you know our names?" Heero growled at the hyper active girl.  
  
"I'll try and explain it to you..." Nikki replied " If you tell me where the hell you hide your gun in those spandex shorts!"  
  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds and then suddenly Duo began rolling around on the ground laughing, his long brown braid flying.  
  
"Oh...god! Heero your expression was priceless" He gasped " It's at time's like these I wish I had a camera."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Snarled Wufei, then he turned towards Nikki and growled "Onna, are you an OZ soldier?"  
  
Nikki snorted "Nope, But..."  
  
The redhead was interupted by her leo exploding behined her. The blast forced the 6 teens to their knee's, and the gun lay on the ground forgotten.  
  
"Is it the enimy?!" asked Quatre worried as the smoke cleared and a lone OZ leo stood there.  
  
Nikki glared at the Leo and stood up.  
  
"JASON!!! that was MY leo you just BLEW UP!" she shouted angrily and she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Jason giggled. "I couldn't help it Nikki!!!...My hand slipped!..."  
  
"Your hand slipped! MY ASS!!! you did it on PURPOSE!! now what the hell am I gonna pilot!! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Said the enraged girl, stomping her foot for emphasis.  
  
"No" Jason replied meekly.  
  
"And why NOT!" Nikki growled back.  
  
" Cause you'll hurt me!!" came the faint reply.  
  
Wufei came up beside Nikki, looked at her, and then shouted at the leo.  
  
"You're afaid that this weak ONNA will hurt you?"  
  
Nikki turned her glare frome the leo, to Wufei. Jason snickerd as he saw all sanity snap in Nikki's eye's  
  
"You just made a big mistake" he laughed, as he climbed out of his leo, and ran over to restrain Nikki from launching herself at the chinese boy.  
  
"I'LL BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP!!! NO ONE CALLS ME WEAK!!!" She shouted fighting to get out of Jason's grasp.  
  
The Gundam Pilots looked at the two teens in front of them. The girl that was trying to kill Wufei had long red hair that was up in a bun, and deep violet eye's. The boy that was attempting to hold her back had short dirty blond hair and light blue eye's....and thet were both certifiably INSANE!  
  
"Nikki if I let you go you have to promise NOT to kill Wufei!" said Jason.  
  
Nikki stopped struggling, to the amazement of the pilots.  
  
"Fine I promise" she said, defieted.  
  
"Promise you won't hurt him either."  
  
Okay I promise, now let me go!"  
  
"Promise you won't torture him with household kitchen appliences..."  
  
"JASON!!, You're no fun!!" Nikki said looking up at her tall friend. She sighed. "Fine I promis not to touch Wufei!"  
  
Jason let her go. Nikki looked at Wufei, who was looking at her scepticaly.  
  
"You got off easy Chang. Im sult me again and your a dead man".  
  
Duo snickerd and put an arm around Nikki's shoulders.  
  
"I like ya babe! Anyone who dun like Wuffie is a friend of mine! Your name's Nikki Right?" he asked moving in front of Nikki and offering his hand.  
  
"Yup!" She replied, shaking Duo's hand "Nikki Himura at your service!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I know 'Himura' is Kenshin's last name, and Nikki is Kenshin's Great- great-great- granddaughter.Oooh this Is gonna be so much fun to write!...*does genki dance*.... In the next chapter a new character is introduced!....Did you like my story? hate my story? Let me know.......R/R ....Please!!!....^_^..... 


End file.
